


It could be worse

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: In which Peri is the glass half-full type.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [human-nxture](human-nxture.tumblr.com).
> 
> (Repost)

“It could be worse.”

“ _How_ , Peri?”

“Uh.” Peri was kinda stuck, but she was the glass half-full type. “It could be r–”

“Don’t you _dare_ say it could be raining,” said Erimem. “We are tied up –”

“Yeah –”

“On a rock, in the middle of the ocean –”

“Uh-huh –”

“And the tide is coming in. I say again. _How_ could it be any worse?”

Peri flashed Erimem her most brilliant smile. “At least we’re tied up together?”

She didn’t need to see Erimem’s face to know she was rolling her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
